happy_tree_friends_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
E.T.M. (Extra Terrestrial Monotreme)
E.T.M. (Extra Terrestial Monotreme) is an episode featured in Specy Spooktacular. In this episode, Josh and Sniffles help a Platypus Alien. Roles Starring *Sniffles *Platypus Aliens Featuring *Josh *Cryptie Appearances *Gutsy *Crazy Plot Sniffles and Josh are conducting an experiment with Halloween candy. Suddenly, they hear a crash and some rustling outside. They head to the bushes to check out the noise, finding a platypus alien. They seem interested in the creature and study it. The alien starts talking an Sniffles tries to communicate using a translation device. It seems the platypus alien is lost and wants to call his group. Josh hears a knock in the door and answers it. He sees Cryptie, who is out alien hunting and investigating peoples' homes. Sniffles hides the alien by covering it with a towel. To make sure none of them are aliens, Cryptie splashes water on Sniffles and Josh. He apologizes and walks off. After building an alien signalling device, Sniffles pulls out a bike. The alien, still underneath the towel, is hidden in the bike's basket. They race off looking for a place to use the device. As they do so, they pass Cryptie. The alien pops its head out and blows a raspberry, and Cryptie starts chasing them. Sniffles goes off a ramp and they fly into the night sky. Gutsy flies off the same ramp on his motorcycle and makes a pose. The platypus alien uses its gravity gun to freeze Gutsy's bike in the air. Soon they make it to a tall hill. Sniffles turns on his device an soon a large spaceship arrives. The platypus alien enters the ship. Just as Sniffles leaves, a laser beam shoots behind him, barely missing it because he ducked for a penny. He notices some trees vaporized by the beam and then sees the spaceship terrorizng the town with its lasers. Josh arrives in hopes of watching the event, but Sniffles tells him that the alien was simply using them for an evil plan. Now they think of a way to stop the invasion. Sniffles soon remembers Cryptie splashing water on them and finds a solution. Sniffles climbs a water tower uses his device to lure the spaceship to the location. The aliens arrive and Josh blows up the pillars holding up the water tower, causing it to fall on the ship and its water to melt the aliens inside. Sniffles falls from the tower and gets crushed by the device. Josh sees he has flooded half the town and runs off. Gutsy's bike is still frozen in mid air, until the effect wears off. He falls and lands on Josh, killing them both. Meanwhile, Crazy is seen trick-or-treating in an alien costume, when Cryptie splashes water on him thinking he was an actual alien. The water ruins his candy and causes him to flip out. He uses a laser pointer/ray gun (which came with his costume) and points it into Cryptie's goggles, causing his eyes to melt. Deaths #The platypus aliens melt from the water. #Sniffles is crushed by the alien signalling device. #Josh and Gutsy die when Gutsy's bike collides with Josh. #Cryptie's eyes melt from the laser pointer. Trivia *The episode is an obvious parody of the film E.T. (Extra Terrestrial). *The title is written in the same font as E.T. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular